dr_nikolas_and_his_time_travelfandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 1
Core Narrative #1 — Monkey Wrench ''' '''Who’s your core audience? Your target market? Fans of comic books and graphic novels How do they typically engage with media? By buying and reading comics and graphic novels both digitally and physically. ''' '''Who’s your core audience? Your target market? Core audience is males between the ages of 15-25 Go to the Monkey Wrench beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/ during the historical event. Describe that basic concept here. ''' '''The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Our window into the story is Aries The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Aries has to build his time travel device because he needs to survive ''' '''The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Aries emotional need is hope. He wants to create hope for his son. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? Aries fatal flaw is that he is to hot headed. He gets frustrated easily and this sets him back alot The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? The Sun. Aries is racing against the clock to save humanity before the sun destroys it all. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? Because he believes he can save the entire world and the entire galaxy Supporting Cast: ''' '''Nikolas (aries son), Sunny(aries close friend), Arthur (A fellow engineer) .Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. ''' # '''Aries Basement Lab # New Athens Library # Scientist Society Headquarters ' '''Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: ' '''After finding out the Sun is dying and will soon explode, A selfish scientist sets out to save the entire galaxy by traveling to the past and save the galaxy from certain death. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? A comic book Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? ''' '''It makes sense because this story is very sci-fi and takes place in a sort of futuristic setting Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? ''' '''Custom Website/ Social Media Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? ' '''Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: ' ''1. Origin Story '' ''2. Major Death '' ''3. Character Reveal '' '4. Anticipated Showdown ' ''5. Storyworld Reveal '' '6. Other Micro-Story Reveal ' 'Bowl of Cereal — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. ' ''1. One-Off Story '' '2. Series ' 'Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. ' '1. Serialized ' '2. Episodic ' '3. Anthology ' '''Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here